ZGMF-1017 GINN
The ZGMF-1017 GINN is the standard mobile suit of the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT) from November CE 69 to September CE 71. The GINN is designated a Zero Gravity Maneuver Fighter by ZAFT, thus the designation "ZGMF." Combat Capabilities The GINN is a durable, basic mobile suit. It has two large, thruster-filled "wings" on its back and carries basic, dependable weapons - a 76mm machine gun and a 10-meter-long sword form its primary armament. The GINN can also be equipped with a three-round missile launcher on each leg and "D-Class" assault weapons consisting of heavy arm/leg-mounted missile launchers, a recoiless cannon and heavy particle cannons. The versatile GINN has several variants, some of which (high-maneuver, desert, marine, tactical air reconnaissance and long-range space recon variants) are seen in the TV footage. The GINN is even used by nonaligned factions, especially mercenaries and pirates. The GINN was manufactured in such high quantities from 69-71 that units will be in common use for many years to come. The GINN's powerful thrusters can only keep it airborne for a short time under gravity, so it uses the Guul subflight lifter to fly in an atmosphere. Late in the Bloody Valentine War, GINN pilots found their heavier, sturdily armored mobile suits much clumsier than the lightweight GAT-01 Strike Daggers of the Earth Alliance and MBF-M1 M1 Astrays of the Orb Union, and highly vulnerable to beam weapons; fortunately for ZAFT, by this time the beam-equipped, faster ZGMF-600 GuAIZ was in full production. History GINN types remain in common use late into CE 73, including the new, more powerful GINN High Maneuver II, which seems to have been designed as an alternative to the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. However, the expense of the HM2 limits its use to a few elite pilots and units. During the early months of the Bloody Valentine War it became increasingly obvious to ZAFT that the one-size-fits-all GINN would not be able to adequately perform all missions, so many variants optimized to specific environments and specific missions were procured, often resulting in wildly differing descendent units (like the officer-type ZGMF-515 CGUE, ground-type TMF/A-802 BuCUE air-type AMF-101 DINN, and aquatic-type UMF-4A GOOhN). Nevertheless, all major GINN variants remained in use on the last day of the war, (September 26 CE 71). After the war, the expensive successor unit ZGMF-600 GuAIZ would be quickly phased out in favor of a more versatile and powerful suit, the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (and its commander-type variant, the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom). Variants ZGMF-1017 GINN Gai Murakumo Custom Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery Unit type: custom high mobility mobile suit User: Serpent Tail Armament: 'Armor Schneider' combat knives x2, M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle x1 Pilot: Gai Murakumo ZGMF-1017 GINN Goud Veia Custom Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery Unit type: custom general purpose mobile suit Head height: 21.43 meters Armament: MA-M3 heavy sword x1, MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machinegun x1, shoulder shield x1 Pilot: Goud Veia ZGMF-1017 GINN Heavy Artillery Custom "Fuego" Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery UNit type: custom heavy bomber mobile suit User: Elisa Azana's pirate gang Armament: missile laucher x16 Pilot: Otark ZGMF-1017 GINN High Mobility Custom "Tempest" Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery UNit type: custom high mobility mobile suit User: Elisa Azana's pirate gang Armament: MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machinegun x1, heavy polearm x1 Pilot: Elisa Azana Other Variants *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type *YF-3A GINN FEMWS *YMF-01B Proto GINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type *ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom *ZGMF-1017 Works GINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN Un No Custom *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II *ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type *ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaissance Type *ZGMF-1017 GINN Insurgent Type